


The Woods

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Muteness, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Red Riding Hood AU, Sa made a new au so here we are, human keith, selective mute Keith, wolf shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't go into the woods, there are wolves about, and they will kill you.Keith is told this his entire life and he doesn't believe it after he meets Shiro, a young, kind wolf who only offers friendship and help. After tragedy befalls his family, Keith is taken away and his trust in wolves quickly fades. When he returns to his childhood town fifteen years later, a changed man, will he forgive and forget or will he destroy what hurt him?





	The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Sa made a new AU and then subtly hinted to me she wanted porn so of course, we're gonna have feelings and angst first

_ Don’t enter the woods, Keith, there are wolves behind every corner. They will eat you alive.  _

A warning he’s been given all of his life until this morning when he’d been given a basket of cookies and other goods to bring to his uncle Kolivan. He’s lived in the woods all of his life, despite the village telling him to leave the woods behind long ago.

“Take this to your uncle,” his father tells him while filling the basket with goods. Keith tries not to stare too hard at the chocolate chip cookies. They’re big, soft, and fresh. “He’s going to need to keep up his strength to fight off that cold.”

“But I thought the woods were dangerous?” Keith asks slowly. As soon as the question leaves his mouth, a knife’s hilt is pressed into his palm. 

“They are but you’re old enough now, I think you can handle the walk on your own. I have to work or I would go with you. If any wolves bother you, gut them.” Tex’s voice resonates deep and serious while he wears a look akin to fear. There is a worry in Tex’s eyes, a worry for whatever could happen in the woods. 

Keith’s fingers wrap around the knife’s hilt and he nods firmly. “Yes, Father.” 

“Now, don’t stray from the path and wear your red cloak. Wolves don’t like red.” Tex wraps him in said cloak and ushers him out the door. “Be quick now.” 

“Okay!” Holding the basket firmly in hand, Keith begins to skip toward the path. He’s always wanted to enter the woods and see if they are as frightening as everyone makes them out to be or if it’s just a tale parents tell their children to keep them safe at home. 

A group of boys yanking on a girl’s pigtails up ahead make Keith shove his shoulders back and he marches up to the boys to tell them to mind their own business. “Hey!” he shouts, making the older boys turn to face him with daggers in their eyes. “Leave her alone.” 

“Hey, look, it’s  _ Keith _ ,” one of them says.

The leader walks up to him and shoves him back but Keith remains on his feet. He isn’t well liked amongst his peers – probably due to his penchant for the strange. “What’s in the basket,  _ Keith _ ?” 

Keith hugs the basket to his chest and glares upward. Being short usually doesn’t bother him but when he’s in situations where being tall would be advantageous, he can’t help but feel cheated. “None of your business.” 

“You got cookies from Mommy and Daddy?” the boy asks and Keith feels his teeth immediately start to grind. 

James Griffin – spoiled brat and scared of the woods, despite his grandiose tales of going inside the boughs. He still remembers a time when James stood just at the border and pissed his pants in fear before running home. They’d used to be friendly but then James made new friends. 

“Shut up,” Keith growls. “Leave her alone.” He’s surprised to see James teasing a girl since he’s usually nicer than how he’s been acting lately. He likes to follow rules and is an absolute tattle-tale, so why he’s acting so cruel Keith doesn’t know. 

The girl has already dashed away, leaving no one for James and his new crowd to torture for the afternoon. Except him, but Keith has places to be so he shoulders around James and his thugs to start toward the woods. Unsurprisingly, James keeps up and strikes up a conversation as if they hadn’t just almost started a fight back there. 

“Where are you going?” James asks. 

“To my uncle’s,” he replies. “In the woods.”

“The  _ woods _ ?!” James hisses and Keith can feel James’ tangible fear; it makes the air taste rotten. “Keith, you can’t go in the woods.” 

“I have to and I am. If you want to come, you can, Jimmy but we all know you’re afraid,” Keith replies smoothly. He knows James hates being called  _ Jimmy _ more than he hates admitting he’s wrong so seeing James’ face twist up in anger is just a  bonus. 

“I’m not  _ afraid _ ,” James mutters. 

“Are too.” 

“Am  _ not _ !” 

“Are too.” 

They reach the start of the path, marked by red ribbons tied around two, tall, white aspen trees. The path is marked with red ribbons in an attempt to keep wolves at bay for when the adults need to venture inside the darkly lined road. James freezes and Keith keeps walking. There is no further need to his point when he hears James start to pee his pants again.

He almost laughs but manages to keep it to himself. James Griffin is a giant baby.

Keith moves along the path with excitement, pausing to look at trees and he notes they’re all densely grown and the sky, along with its light, quickly dissipates and he’s left in shaded darkness. He keeps to the path as his father told him, even when he sees a few rabbits hopping nearby. Could be a trap set up by a wolf, so he keeps his eyes straight ahead. The woods smell of pine and soil which is much better than smoke and sweat of the village. 

Maybe Uncle Kolivan will let him live out here, too. 

The further back he walks, the darker it becomes and the path seems treacherous. More than once Keith trips and almost spills his basket. The roots seem to reach up and grab his ankles but of course, trees can’t do such things. It’s all in his head. 

At least, he hopes it’s all in his head. 

Up ahead, Keith notes a tree blocking the pathway to Kolivan’s house and Keith sighs. He’s not supposed to stray off the path but if he only strays off just enough to walk around, it’ll be okay. Right? He only debates for a moment before starting to find a way around the fallen tree trunk. The darkness reaches its tendrils out to beckon and blind while he feels for a new way through the trees. He walks and walks and tries to find his way back to the path but it never seems to reappear.

Real fear grips Keith’s gut.

He’s lost. 

_ Just breathe. Father taught you how to navigate, just calm down and breathe.  _

Keith tries to pause and not panic but it’s far to easy to panic in the dark. Sounds etching in the once quiet startles him and he starts to run. The trees act like soldiers but not the kind to protect but the kind to attack. He runs, trips, and his face is lashed by a sharp branch all before he makes one final fall and sits down to start crying. 

He’ll never make it home now. Too dark and too cold. He has a basket of food but the food is for Uncle Kolivan. He can’t just go about eating the food without permission. No matter how loud his stomach growls. 

“Hey.” 

The sound flying out of his mouth is not dignified but he can’t help but scream at the voice. Two, shining eyes float just in front of him and Keith reaches for his knife to wield outward. “Go away!” he yells. 

The darkness seems to fall away for a moment and Keith realizes there’s another boy in the woods. He’s a little older and on top of his white-haired head are soft, pointed ears. He holds out his hands to show he means no harm and on his fingertips are claws. 

A wolf. 

“Hi,” the boy greets. “I’m Shiro! What’s your name?” 

“Uh, Keith,” he says slowly, eyes narrowing in suspicion. He’s never  _ met _ or seen a wolf before but they look safe. 

“Are you lost?” Shiro asks. “I can help you find your way back if you like. I don’t mind.” Shiro approaches and offers his hand for Keith. “Here, let me help you.”

Sharp teeth glint in the dark and there are warning bells going off in Keith’s brain. The wolf’s offer of help could easily be false and he may wind up the wolf’s dinner if he follows but he also wants to return to the path. If anyone is going to know how to reach the path again, it’s Shiro, so Keith regards Shiro's normal clothing and gentle demeanor and decides to take a gamble. Maybe he ends up dinner or maybe he ends up returning to his original route. 

Keith accepts Shiro’s hand and Shiro starts to pull him through the trees. “I saw you walking and realized you would probably end up lost out here,” Shiro explains softly. “Sorry, you fell victim to the confusing landscape out here. A lot of people get lost but they never want my help.” 

“You’re a wolf,” Keith reminds him in case Shiro has forgotten. 

“Yes.”

“Wolves eat people.” 

Shiro stops so suddenly, Keith walks right into him and when Shiro turns around there’s a look of pure horror and sadness all over his face. “What did you just say?” 

“Uh…” The words do not come as easily this time because they suddenly feel wrong. “Wolves… eat… people?” 

“We do  _ not _ !” Shiro says and he looks truly distressed. “I’ve never eaten a person and neither have my parents or my brothers. Kuro likes to eat rabbit sometimes but mostly we just eat rice. We love rice. Oh, and tofu. It’s yummy. We get it from the next town over.”

“You… don’t eat people?” Keith asks and tries to wrap his mind around everything he’s been told is a complete lie. “At all? Ever?” 

“No.” Shiro shakes his head firmly but then they resume their walk toward the path. “Who told you that?” 

“Everyone.” 

“Well, they’re wrong.” 

The path appears up ahead and Keith feels guilty for having thought he may potentially end up this young wolf’s dinner. Shiro releases his hand once they return to the path and he even shows Keith how to safely climb over the tree for his way back home. The young wolf’s been so helpful, Keith can’t help but pull out a chocolate chip cookie in a peace offering.

“For me?” Shiro gasps. 

“For helping me.” 

“ _ Thank you _ .” Shiro accepts the cookie to eagerly cram into his face. Chocolate quickly covers his hands and chubby cheeks but Keith smiles when Shiro looks happy. “It was nice meeting you, Keith. I like you. I like your cloak.”

“Thank you.” Keith blushes behind his curtain of dark hair and starts to walk to Kolivan’s house. Part of him doesn’t want to leave Shiro behind but he has a job to do.

“Hey!” Shiro calls and Keith slowly turns around. 

“Maybe we can be mates someday. I feel as if I’ve known you forever.”

The statement is startling but he’s also flattered. Shiro is cute and soft and he likes Shiro’s big ears. “Maybe,” Keith admits. “I have to go.”

Shiro waves. “Bye, Keith!” 

“Bye, Shiro.” Finally, Keith turns and toddles off toward the house on the path in the woods. No one would ever believe his story but he can’t help but smile the rest of the way there. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Can I go back to the woods?” Keith asks his father while Tex chops wood behind their house. “I’m bored here.” 

“The hell you wanna go back there for?” Tex demands. “You came home from Kolivan’s with busted knees and a scratch on your face.” 

“I liked it there.” 

Tex sighs – the kind of sigh only parents can do when their child has done something they wish they wouldn’t repeat but it’s too late for them. “I suppose you can run some more stuff up to Kolivan’s house for me but that’s  _ it _ . No straying off the path, no playing. Am I understood, son?” 

Keith nods but dips his hand behind his back to cross his fingers. “I understand.” 

“Good. There are a few books on the kitchen counter, put those in the basket and take them to your uncle.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Keith dashes back to the kitchen to find the books, stuff them in a basket, sneak a few cookies, and then he’s out the door in a flash. He runs right around James and his fake friends without a word, in favor of taking the wooden path. 

The trees don’t seem as dense today and darkness doesn’t immediately swallow him whole. The path winds through the forest pleasantly and the tree is gone today, meaning there’s no reason for him to stray from the path but maybe Shiro will know he’s here again. Maybe Shiro’s watching him right now. Keith kicks a few stones as he walks and is almost to Kolivan’s house when he sees someone standing near the path, leaning against a tree. 

Someone with big black ears and long dark hair, white slashed across his bangs. He looks so casual and smarmy, Keith feels a bit of hesitation before finally approaching forward. Where is Shiro?

“You lost, kid?” the strange wolf asks. 

“No.” Keith points up to the house a few feet away. “My uncle lives there.” 

“Ol’Kolivan, huh?” 

“Yeah.” 

The wolf smirks and jumps to block his path. He’s a lot older than Keith, not as old as his father, but definitely not in his age group. “Let me see what’s in your basket, kid.” 

“No.” Keith clutches the basket to his chest protectively. The contents inside may not be extremely precious but he doesn’t want this strange wolf to clamber his dirty paws all over them. “It’s mine.”

“C’mon, show me what’s inside-.” 

“Kuron, leave him alone!” Shiro appears out of the trees like a specter and he launches over to shove Kuron back. “He’s my friend, stop teasing him.” 

“ _ This _ is your friend?” Kuron asks and looks extremely unimpressed. “Taka, he’s like five.” 

“I’m  _ seven _ ,” Keith snarls. Seven is much older than  _ five _ . He’s not a baby anymore.

“Go away, Kuron.” Shiro shoos him off before turning to face Keith with a bright, Shiro smile. “Sorry about him. That’s my older brother, Kuron. He’s kind of rude. Ever since he turned seventeen, he’s turned into a big jerk.” 

“I don’t have any siblings,” Keith says slowly. He can’t quite commiserate with Shiro but he does understand people turning into big jerks; i.e. James Griffin. “But I understand people turning mean.” 

“He’s not  _ always _ bad. My brother, Kuro, he’s Kuron’s twin and… well… he’s sick a lot and Kuron takes care of him all the time.” Shiro’s ears droop and he looks down sadly. “Kuro has pneumonia right now. I was going into town to get some medicine while Kuron watches the house, do you want to come with me?” 

“The town?” Keith asks slowly. “My town?” 

“Oh, no, your town doesn’t like people like me. It’s down the path on the other side of the woods. It’s very nice there.” Shiro smiles proudly. “It’s where I live.” 

“You don’t live in the woods?” 

Shiro laughs. “Sorta. We live on the outskirts not far from here, so we still  _ kinda _ live in the woods. I was headed over when I saw Kuron messing with you. Sorry about that.” Shiro rubs the back of his neck and looks abashed even if it’s not Shiro’s fault Kuron is a big jerk.

“Where are your mommy and daddy?” Keith asks while starting to follow Shiro down the path away from Kolivan’s house. 

“Working,” Shiro explains. “Lots of working.” 

“Oh. My daddy is working, too.”

Shiro reaches for his hand and they start skipping off together. Keith’s never been to the other side of the wood and he’s shocked to see such a large town sprawling out in front of him. Full of little houses with red, terracotta roofs, and many doorways to duck inside and hide. A lot of fun playing opportunities. How have they never been to this side of the wood before?

“Just down this way.” Shiro continues to guide him down the main road and they cross a bridge over a wide river to head into the town together. “My family lives back before the bridge.” They turn and Shiro points over to a side path leading up a hill. “Just up that hill. See? You can see the smoke from our chimney.” 

There is a trail of smoke in the blue sky and Keith smiles; Shiro isn’t too far from Kolivan’s house. Maybe he can visit Kolivan more often and by extension, Shiro. He likes having a friend.

“Okay, this way!” They return to heading through town, passing a myriad of shops and buildings Keith has never seen but there are so many resources here. He’d have to find a way to tell his father about it without landing into serious trouble. 

“Wow, this place is  _ huge _ ,” Keith remarks when they stop in front of a building with a sign showing a pestle and mortar. 

“This is the pharmacy,” Shiro explains and he pushes open the door. It jingles a pleasant bell when they whisk inside. The building is fairly empty but Shiro is wasting no time going back toward the counter. “Excuse me, Mr. Coran? I need more of Kuro’s medicine.” 

A man with a large, orange mustache appears and he smiles so big Keith almost winces at the sign of so many teeth. “Good morning, young Shirogane! How are you today?” 

“I’m okay but Kuro is still very sick.” Shiro’s ears drop back sadly. 

“Ah, I see. Well, let old Coran here whip you up some good stuff, yeah? You kids help yourselves to a lolly.” Coran gestures to a rack of vibrantly colored lollipops. “Be back in a jiffy!”

Shiro reaches up to pluck two lollipops free and hands one over to Keith in an offering. “Here.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Keith accepts the sucker but is distracted by watching Shiro pop his into his mouth to suck. He looks so cute with his ears all perked up and tail wagging softly. He can’t understand why everyone is so afraid of wolves when they can be this nice. 

“I’d invite you home with me,” Shiro says after pulling the sucker from his mouth. “But I don’t want you to get sick, too. Kuro’s in kworanteen right now but it’s still possible to spread. Even Kuron doesn’t let  _ me _ in.”

“Is he sick real bad?” Keith asks quietly. Even though Kuron was rude, he doesn’t want any of Shiro’s family to be so sick they  _ die _ . 

“Yeah,” Shiro whispers. “The doctors came yesterday and said he has pneumonia. They said he should be okay but he’s so sick and pale, I don’t know. Kuron’s the only one who goes in his room.”

“What about your parents?” 

“Well, my mom is sick, too. Not– not  _ bad _ but she has a cold and doesn’t want to get worse and my dad is  _ always _ working, so Kuron takes care of me and Kuro. I swear he’s not as bad as he seemed earlier. He’s usually pretty nice.” 

“I believe you.”

Coran returns with a packet of medicine and Shiro eagerly takes it and exchanges it for a few bills of money stuffed in his wallet which Coran refuses. “No, no,” Coran says firmly. “Just want you to keep Kuro healthy. No need to pay.”

“Thanks, Mr. Coran,” Shiro says. “Come on, I’ll walk you back to the path but then I have to get this home to Kuro.” 

“Okay.” Keith follows Shiro back through the town and out to the bottom of the path where they stop at Shiro’s road. “You live up there, right?” 

Shiro nods. “Yeah.” 

“Maybe I can come visit sometime. When Kuro’s not sick.” 

Shiro smiles. “I’d love that.” He throws his arms around Keith in a firm hug which makes Keith feel warm and fuzzy inside. Shiro smells like pine needles and soil. He likes the smell. “Bye again, Keith. See you tomorrow?” 

“Yes,” Keith promises even though he knows he shouldn’t promise. Eventually, his father will become suspicious as to why he’s always off visiting Kolivan but he doesn’t want to say  _ no _ . “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Great! Bye!” Shiro waves and then dashes off up the hill to deliver the medicine. 

Basket still clutched to his chest, Keith heads up the hill to drop off the books. It’s only when he’s unloading the basket he realizes too late he never gave Shiro another cookie. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Where were you today?” Tex asks while they sit and have dinner together. 

“I went to see uncle Kolivan, remember?” Keith asks slowly while stabbing a little round potato. He’d been gone longer than expected so he’s not surprised his father is suspicious.

“I called Kolivan,” Tex says slowly and Keith can feel his entire gut fall out of his butt in worry. “Said you didn’t arrive until the afternoon. It doesn’t take that long to walk to his house, so, I will ask you again, Keith, where were you today?” 

The question comes across innocent but Keith can feel the danger lurking beneath the surface. He’s been caught in a lie and not only does his father hate lying but his father also hates wolves. Keith’s eyes flick to the scar across his father’s eyebrow and how it drags down the side of his face. A wolf attack when Keith was just a baby. Tex claims self-defense but Keith isn’t sure. 

“Keith! Answer me now.” 

He flinches and ducks his head. “I was with a friend.” 

“Which friend? James?” 

“James and I aren’t friends anymore. I don’t have friends here.”

“Then  _ who _ were you with? I want their names, Keith. You can’t just be out there hanging with strangers, that’s  _ dangerous _ !”

“His name is Shiro,” Keith whispers. “He’s a wolf.” He admits the last bit like a final prayer. He knows he’s in trouble and Tex will be furious to know he’s been friends with a wolf. 

“A wolf?” Tex asks slowly in disbelief. “You’ve been fraternizing with a  _ wolf _ ?” 

“Yes, Sir. He’s nice!” Keith looks up desperately into his father’s eyes to plead for mercy. He doesn’t want to have to stop seeing Shiro because his father has a hard prejudice. “He’s so nice! He helped me when I was lost!” 

“He helped you,” Tex repeats and then he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Son, wolves are dangerous. He’s just trying to make you trust him. When he feels he has you in his claws, he will take you home and-.” 

“They eat rice and tofu,” Keith argues angrily. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

“Keith–.” 

“None of you know what you’re talking about!” Anger spouts out of him faster than a fountain and Keith leaps to his feet to run to the door and grab his pack so he can start running outside. 

“Keith!” Tex roars and rushes over to grab his arm and stop him. “Hey, it’s storming, don’t go out into the storm. I forbid you to see this wolf again.” 

Tears fill Keith’s eyes and yanks out of his father’s touch. “I hate you!” he screams before running out into the cold, wet night. Thunder and lightning flash and boom overhead while the rain immediately soaks him to the bone but he keeps running. By now, he knows the way. 

“Keith!” his father’s voice is ripped away by the wind but Keith doesn’t look back to see if he’s being followed. 

He runs through the mud, slipping more than once but manages to make it to the woods. The trees provide a canopy to keep some of the rain out and he manages to duck into the shadows, panting, while checking to see if his father had followed. There’s no sign of him now but doesn’t mean he won’t soon appear so Keith keeps running down the path. He’s covered in mud and his knees are scraped again but if he manages to make it to Shiro’s house then he can hide there forever.

Shiro wants him for a mate, Shiro can  _ have _ him for a mate. 

“Keith!” comes the sound of his father’s voice again. 

_ Oh no _ . Keith keeps sloshing through the woods and running. Kolivan’s house is up ahead but Keith runs off of the path. He knows he runs the risk of being lost but he doesn’t want to be found by his father. 

“Keith!” Tex shouts again but he doesn’t look back. “Keith, please! Come back!” 

He can’t go back because then he can never see Shiro again. No, he has to keep going. He runs, not quietly so he knows his father will probably hear him until his foot is caught on something and he flies forward and smacks hard on the ground. With the momentum, Keith somersaults forward and tries to stop from sliding down a gorge but the area is muddy and there’s nowhere to hold onto until his fingers wrap around a tendriled root. He breathes heavily, panting in fear while grasping onto the slippery root barely keeping him from plunging to his death.

“Help!” he screams. He doesn’t know how far he strayed or if his father can hear him but he screams for help over and over until his voice is hoarse and tired. 

“Keith?” comes his father’s voice, closer than before. 

“Help!” he manages to muster one more shout and then he can see his father peering over the ledge. “Dad!” 

“Keith! Hold on, hold on. I’ll get you, okay?” Tex drops a pack on the ground, his emergency pack, and pulls out some rope which he runs to tie to a tree and then around his own waist so he can ease down over the ledge. “I’ll get you out, it’s okay.” 

“I’m slipping!” Keith screams and real fear grips his entire body until he can’t feel anything at all other than afraid. He cries and then realizes his pants are warm and wet. He’s peed himself just like Jimmy. “Daddy!” 

“I’m coming!” Tex slips but manages to catch himself before easing over the ledge and slowly down the side. “I’m here. I’m here.”

When Keith feels his father’s arm wrap around him, Keith clings tightly to his jacket. “I’m sorry,” he sobs. 

“It’s okay. We’ll be okay.” Tex starts the way back up, mostly pushing Keith overhead so he can keep crawling up the side of the slippery hill until he reaches the top.

Keith clings to solid ground and then wheels around to help pull his dad up the side, even if by the end his arms are burning and he’s panting, breathing out but struggling to breathe in. Tex drops to the ground and digs out a bottle of water to help Keith drink and recoup.

“I’m sorry,” Keith chokes out again while clinging to his father in desperation. They could have died.  _ He _ could have died and right in front of his father’s eyes.

“It’s okay, son.” Tex pulls him toward the trees to shield him from the rain starting to pour down again. Tex wraps his jacket around Keith and shushes him softly while they wait out the dark and the storm together. 

“Dad?” Keith whispers. 

“Yes, Keith?” 

“Will you always be here for me?” He’s afraid to ask such a question when he’s already been abandoned by one parent without explanation but he fears to lose his father more than he fears to lose his own life.

“Yes, Keith,” Tex whispers while petting his hair. “I’ll always be with you.” 

Sleepy eyes drift shut and Keith buries his nose to memorize his father’s scent. Wood and smoke from working. An intoxicating smell he wants to memorize forever. “I love you,” Keith whispers. 

“I love you, too, son.” 

Maybe, tomorrow, they could talk more about Shiro and the wolves. Maybe his father would  _ listen _ and he could still be friends. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Morning comes with sunshine but they’re both covered in mud, grime, and still exhausted from the night prior. The walk back is mostly quiet until Keith finally decides to ask a question burning in the back of his mind for a long time. “Dad, why do you hate the wolves so much?” 

Tex sighs and Keith is surprised when they stop walking so Tex can sit him on a fallen tree and they can talk face to face. “Your mother was killed by them.”

Mom. 

Tex hardly ever speaks on his late wife and Keith only knows basics. “She was?” Keith whispers. 

Tex nods solemnly. “She died protecting you from them and I will not lose you to them because you think they are your friends. They’re  _ not _ .” 

“But Shiro’s nice!” Keith insists. “Please believe me.”

“I’m sure he seems nice now but he may grow up and become the monster that took your mother away from us and I will not allow you to fall into their traps.” Tex sighs and slowly eases Keith down to the ground to hold his hand so they can start walking again. “I’m sorry, Keith, this is just the way it has to be.”

“But–.” 

“No more arguing.” Tex walks with him firmly and his jaw is set firmly. “I’m sorry but I can’t allow this to happen to you.” 

“Nothing is going to happen to me!” Keith shouts and he tries to pull away. In daylight, he could easily run away and hide. 

“Keith, stop.” 

“But–.” 

“ _ Shh _ .” Tex raises his finger to his lip and they duck off of the path again to hide behind some bushes. 

Keith goes quiet at the change in his father’s demeanor and his eyes follow Tex’s until he sees a group of wolves step out onto the path to sniff the area. They’re big and rough around the edges with scars and nasty teeth. Fear grips Keith again like it did in the gorge. 

“You smell that?” one asks softly. 

“Yeah, man flesh.”

“Child, too.” 

They all sniff and growl, clearly intent on finding them. Keith flinches back and Tex slowly turns to whisper. “Run, Keith. Run as fast as you can and don’t look back.” 

“But, Dad–.” 

“Shh. When I say run, you  _ run _ .” Tex presses a knife into his hand again. “Okay?” 

“But–.” 

“Run. Now, Keith,  _ run _ .” Tex turns and leaps out of the bushes, pulling out another blade, fully armed, and ready to fight. “Run!” 

Keith’s eyes grow wide as the wolves surround him but his legs carry him away before he can watch what happens next. The woods and trees beat him cruelly as he crashes through back to the village. The sounds of fighting and crunching fill his ears but he runs, dropping the knife on the way until he manages to trip back to the village. His screams cause people to rush to him but he can’t manage to find the words. 

They’re gone. Stuck. Lodged behind his tongue. Only tears explain anything. 

Men gather with weapons and they all run to the woods to find out what happened. Someone takes his arm to pull him aside, try to ask questions but he’s too shocked to answer anything. In his heart, he knows his father is dead. He doesn’t need confirmation but when the men return with only a bloody knife belonging to his father in hand, Keith knows his father is gone. 

No mother. No father. 

He’s alone. 

The village whispers and they’re unsure what to do with him but Keith doesn’t care. Silence befalls him like a funeral shroud and keeps him quiet all throughout the process of burying his father’s body, what remains of it, and selling their home. He’s taken away soon after, off to an orphanage because his uncle isn’t fit to care for him. Words don’t come again and his heart grows cold. 

Wolves cannot be trusted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xenogl0ssia)


End file.
